


The Broom Dick

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Series: Word Battles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broomdick.jpg, Crying, Dysphoria, M/M, Supportive!Levi, TransFTM!Eren, based off of a real life experience, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: Eren is FTM trans and Levi comes home to a crying, dysphoric Eren. Levi is determined to cheer up his boyfriend.





	The Broom Dick

Levi’s POV

I came home after a long day at work, god why does Hanji have to make everything so much harder? This time they tried to code a mini game into our software. This seems okay until you find out that our software is a spreadsheet software, and the mini game breaks the whole thing. Needless to say Erwin and I had to spend the whole day fixing Hanji’s mistake. Eren had his day off today so he luckily didn't have to deal with that. 

I sigh at the recent memory and unlock the door.  
“Hey Eren, I'm home.” I say. I look around and see all the lights are turned off. I call Eren's name and walk around. I walk into our bedroom and see him laying face down into his pillow. I walk closer and find he actually is crying.  
“Eren, what’s wrong?” I say worried. I reflexively start to rub his back because I know that usually helps him calm down. I hear a muffled voice but I don't catch what was said.  
“Eren, I can't hear your voice through the pillow.” I say calmly. I don't want him to feel upset that I am worried.  
“It's nothing.” He says turning his face up from the pillow just for a second to say that, then turning back to his fluffy companion.  
“It doesn't seem like nothing.” I say, looking at his back, he is wearing a grey sweatshirt that no doubt is mine since the waist comes up just a bit too short. God, even when he is upset he still looks good. I hear a sigh and see Eren turn around and sit up, now hugging the pillow. By now Ravioli, our cat, has started to wonder why we are sitting here so quietly. She came over and decided to lay on Eren's feet as comfort.

“It...it's just I started feeling dysphoric for no reason, and I can't seem to get out of this rut.” He says, obviously embarrassed. After his statement he hides his face in his pillow, embarrassed that he has this problem. It is easy for me to forget that Eren is trans, he acts like any other guy, so when he has issues like this it is hard for me to help. Since I have no idea what the pain is like to hate your body like this. The outbursts from Eren like this had become less apparent after he started testosterone, but without having any surgeries done yet, it still happens where he feels like this. 

When we first moved in together, it was a month before Eren started T. One day while we were watching T.V., Eren started to act uncomfortable. Then he ran off into the bathroom and started crying. I wondered what was going on so I went to the bathroom, and found him on the floor crying. To make him feel better, I convinced him to have a bath with me. I kept telling him how handsome and beautiful he was, and we ended up splash fighting each other and making little rubber duckies fight to the death. He has changed so much since that time three years ago. We are getting so close to being able to afford top surgery. 

I look back at Eren, seeing he still is crying into his pillow, just sitting up now.  
“Eren, you know that you are the handsomest boyfriend I have ever dated. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't meet you. I love you so much.”  
“I know, I love you too, but I just feel like I can't even love myself. I wish I had a flat chest and… And…” He trails off and starts crying harder, his ears red from blushing about what he just admitted.  
“Eren…” I say, almost in a warning tone.  
“What?” he sniffles.  
“Do you want a dick?” I ask, smiling at what I am saying, I have an idea.  
He giggles a bit and showed his head farther in the pillow. “Yeah…” He says, his ears turning dark Crimson from blushing. I get up and go to our utility close. I open the door and scan it for anything that might work. I spot something and grab it and walk back to our room.  
“Well Eren, getting a dick is easy.” I say as seriously as I can. He looks up, confused. He stares at the broom in my hand. I then lift it up, and shove the handle side down my pants.  
Eren bursts out laughing. That's good.  
I walk over to him and try to give him the sexiest look I can manage. It must work because his face gets red.  
“Do you wanna try it?” I whisper in his ear. He starts laughing and nods. I pull the broom out of my pants and hand it to him. He grabs the broom and copies my movements and shoves it down his pants. He reaches over to his phone and puts on the Phillerz Remix of Bedroom. He gets up and walks to the end of our room and starts to attempt to do a strip tease with the broom in his pants. It's starts off pretty good, but I can't stop from laughing when he tries to mimic an erection with the broom. He walks over and stops the music, and starts laughing with me. We slowly calm down, and I look over at him.  
“You are handsome, dick or no dick.” I say, then I lean in and kiss him. I love him so much. This boy, no matter dick or no dick. Testosterone or none, is my boyfriend. I would trade the world to have him be happy.


End file.
